If It Is You (SasuNaru)
by hyuneesoun01
Summary: Perjalanan cinta yang dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit,penyesalan dan bersalah. Membuat mereka belajar apa itu kata cinta sebenenarnya. Membuka mata dan hati untuk lebih jujur pada diri sendiri. Cast : Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura. Pairing : Sasunaru. Genre : Hurt/Comfort WARNING : Cerita ini mengandung unsur Yaoi.
1. chapter 1

Cast : -Uchiha Sasuke.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Haruno Sakura.

Pairing : SasuNaru.

SasuSaku.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : gaje,typo bertebaran, yaoi,cerita ini hanya terdapat Authoor pov.

~~~~~~~Selamat Membaca~~~~~~

Author pov.

Naruto dan Sasuke telah menikah selama 1 tahun ini. Pernikahan mereka bukan berdasarkan cinta,tapi karena mereka telah di jodohkan.

Walaupun di jodohkan Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke terlihat sangat membenci Naruto dengan berselingkuh di belakang Naruto.

Naruto mengetahui bahwa Sasuke berselingkuh dengan Sakura selama ini hanya diam. Agar Sasuke menyadari apa yang telah di perbuat.

Naruto menjalani hari- hari dengan sulit. Naruto hanya di acuhkan oleh Sasuke,seperti Naruto tidak ada di rumah ini.

Naruto berusaha agar Sasuke memperhatikan nya atau peduli padanya sekali saja.

Naruto membuat makan pagi dan malam tetapi makanan Naruto tidak di sentuh sama sekali. Seperti pagi ini,Naruto membuat sarapan untuk Sasuke.

"Ohayou Sasuke...ini aku sudah membuat sarapan. Makanlah dulu."kata Naruto lembut saat melihat Sasuke turun dari tangga.

Tapi ucapan Naruto hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk berangkat. Tanpa memberi salam apapun.

Naruto pun berusaha lagi dengan menyambut Sasuke setiap pulang kerja,walau terkadang Sasuke tidak pulang karena mengurusi selingkuhan nya.

"Wah kau sudah pulang Sasuke,sini aku bawakan tasmu pasti kau capek"kata Naruto lembut.

Saat Naruto ingin mengambil tas jinjing Sasuke,Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto sambil menatap Naruto datar.

"Tidak usah"kata Sasuke dingin dengan berlalu ke kamar nya.

Kamar Naruto dan Sasuke itu terpisah. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke seperti itu hanya tersenyum sedih. Tanpa menyadari setetes air mata jatuh.

Naruto pun berlalu ke kamar nya dengan hati sudah hancur berkeping-keping lagi.

Hari demi hari Naruto menjalani seperti hal itu. Naruto selalu mencoba mentabahkan hati nya lagi. Naruto pantang menyerah saat Sasuke telah menyakiti nya.

Tetapi kelakuan Sasuke semakin menjadi dengan membawa Sakura ke rumah. Mereka bahkan bercinta di rumah Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan Naruto mendengar nya atau tidak.

Naruto hanya menangis dalam diam. Medengar mereka bercinta. Hati Naruto bukan hanya hancur berkeping-keping saja tetapi seperti sudah menjadi debu dan tertiup oleh angin.

Pagi-pagi hari Naruto pergi dari rumah Sasuke dengan mata sembab. Naruto memanggil taksi dan pulang ke rumah orang tua nya.

Saat Naruto sampai di kediaman Namikaze Naruto memencet bel.

Ting tong.

Ting tong.

Ting tong.

Kushina yang mendengar ada suara bel berbunyi,Kushina membuka pintu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya melihat Naruto yang begitu berantakan dengan mata sembab.

"Ya ampun,Naru-chan. Kau kenapa?"teriak Kushina.

"Hiks...hiks...ka-chan."isak Naruto.

Kushina pun membawa Naruto ke ruang tamu. Kushina pun memanggil Minato yang ternyata sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kerja.

"Naru ceritakan pada ka-chan dan tou-chan apa yang terjadi huh?"tanya tou-chan Naruto lembut,Minato.

"Ka-chan...Naru sudah tidak kuat. Naru ingin bercerai dengan Sasuke"kata Naruto sedih.

Kushina dan Minato kaget,tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi kau dengan Sasuke,naru?"tanya Kushina pelan.

Naruto pun menceritakan yang telah terjadi. Kushina dan Minato pun setuju dengan keinginan Naruto.

"Naru ingin pindah Tou-chan ke korea dan bertemu dengan Kiba. Naru akan belajar untuk mengurus perusahaan yang berada di korea."kata Naruto.

Minato pun tak bisa menolak keinginan Naruto hanya mengangguk.

Mereka pun mengurusi surat cerai antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Surat cerai itu pun di serahkan kepada keluarga Uchiha.

"Wah,Minato apa yang kau lakukan ke rumah ku hari libur seperti ini?"tanya Fugaku.

"Tidak ada apa,aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini"kata Minato tanpa senyum tercetak pada muka nya.

Fugaku pun menerima nya,dengan bingung karena sifat Minato yang terasa berbeda.

"Anak kau mengecewakan. Jika kau ingin tahu tanya langsung kepada Sasuke apa yang telah di perbuat nya kepada Naru-chan"kata Minato dan berlalu pergi.

Fugaku yang mendengar ucapan Minato langsung melihat surat tersebut,dan benar saja apa yang telah terpikir oleh nya kalau itu surat cerai.

Fugaku pun langsung memanggil Mikoto dan Itachi untuk ke rumah Sasuke.

Fugaku,Mikoto dan Itachi pun sampai. Mereka langsung masuk ke rumah Sasuke karena mereka sudah tahu pasword nya.

Dan betapa terkejut nya mereka melihat seorang perempuan yang hanya memakai kemeje Sasuke berada di dalam rumah.

Mereka pun murka kepada Sasuke dan Mikoto hanya menangis melihat kelakuan anak nya.

"SASUKE!!!"amuk Fugaku.

Sasuke pun lansung menuju kebawah dan melihat Sakura yang ketakukan melihat keluarga Uchiha lain nya.

"Tou-san?"kaget Sasuke.

Fugaku pun melempar surat cerai Naruto di depan muka Sasuke. Sasuke pun membaca dan kaget melihat nya dan dalam hati kecil Sasuke seperti tertusuk melihat surat cerai itu.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN HAH??!!"kata fugaku.

"Tou-chan,Sasuke bukan gay. Aku STRAIGHT"kata Sasuke.

"Walau pun kau bukan straight,jangan perlakukan Naruto dengan seperti itu"kata Mikoto lirih dengan menangis.

"Kami semua kecewa denganmu,tanda tangani surat cerai itu terserah kau mau berbuat apa setelah itu. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa menginjak mansion utama Uchiha lagi"kata Fugaku final dan pergi dari hadapan Sasuke.

Mikoto pun pergi mengikuti Fugaku.

"Hah!! Aku bersyukur Naru-chan bisa bercerai denganmu."desis Itachi sambil berlalu pergi.

Sasuke yang mendengar desisan Itachi mengepalkan tangan nya.

Pada hari ini Naruto sudah berada di korea. Naruto pun melihat sekeliling dan melihat teman nya,Kiba sudah menunggunya.

"Hai Kiba"kata Naruto.

Kiba pun langsung memeluk Naruto sangat lama.

Mereka pun akhirnya berkunjung ke cafe milik Kiba. Pengunjung sangat ramai karena ini sudah malam.

Naruto pun duduk sambil melamun melihat mobil berlalu lalang.

Kiba pun membawa pesanan Naruto dan menatap Naruto bingung karena seperti tidak mengetahui kedatangan nya.

"Naru"kata Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa ada yang menepuk langsung kembali kepada dunia.

"Hehehee...kau sudah membawa pesananku ternyata"kata Naruto dengan tersenyum canggung.

Kiba yang melihat kelakuan aneh Naruto hanya diam,karena Kiba percaya jika Naruto pasti bercerita jika dia sudah capek menahan nya.

Naruto pun melihat interior cafe Kiba sangat elegan. Pandangan Naruto pun tertuju pada panggung yang menampilkan sebuah band.

Naruto yang ingin melapas penat menghampiri band tersebut yang sudah selesai dengan penampilan nya. Kiba hanya menatap Naruto diam yang berjalan ke arah panggung berada.

Naruto pun meminta tolong pada band tersebut untuk mengiringi dia bernyanyi. Naruto memang sudah bisa berbahasa korea karena dia ber-SMA di korea dan mengenal Kiba.

Naruto pun mulai menghayati lagu tersebut dan bernyanyi sampai selesai dan diberi tepuk tangan oleh seluruh pengunjung cafe dan juga sampai ada yang menangis mendengar Naruto bernyanyi.

'Aku mencintaimu Suke' batin Naruto.

End.

~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~

Halo...

Ini cerita yang terpikirkan author saat mendengarkan lagu.

Semoga semua nya memyukai cerita abal ini. Maaf jika banyak nya typo.

Jangan lupa buat review.

Terima kasih.


	2. SequelI'm Sorry

Cast : -Uchiha Sasuke.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

-Haruno Sakura.

Pairing : SasuNaru.

SasuSaku.

Rated : T

Warning : gaje,typo bertebaran, yaoi,cerita ini hanya terdapat Authoor pov.

~~~~~~~Selamat Membaca~~~~~~

Sasuke pov.

'Aku menyesal...'

'Aku menyesal...'

'Apa yang telah kulakukan'

'Aku...'

'Aku mencintaimu Naru'

'Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu'

'Maaf...'

'Aku sangat menyesal'

Begitulah pikiran yang berkecambuk di otak ku. Aku pun jatuh terduduk sambil melihat surat cerai dari Naruto. Aku hanya tersenyum getir.

"HAHAHAHA!!!!"tawaku sambil menangisi apa yang aku perbuat pada Naruto.

"Memang harus seperti ini,Naruto pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada diriku yang sudah kotor ini hahahaha"kata ku sambil menertawai diriku sendiri.

"Sasuke..."panggil Sakura lirih.

"APA!!!. APA KAU TIDAK PUAS HAH!!!MELIHATKU SEPERTI INI,SEMUA INI KARENA KAU. JIKA SAJA KAU TIDAK MENGHASUTKU SAAT ITU,AKU...AAARRGGHH."bentak ku pada Sakura sambil mengerang frustasi.

Aku pun menendang vas yang berada di dekatku. Dan memukul kaca pada lemari untuk melampiaskan rasa marahku.

Prank...Prank...

"Karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."kata Sakura lirih.

"Sekarang pergi jauh dariku,Naruto sudah tidak lagi bersamaku. Tujuan ku sudah tercapaikan. Sekarang pergi jauh-jauh dari kehidupanku. Akan aku kirim uang kepadamu dan jangan pernah datang lagi,kecuali aku yang mendatangimu."kataku dingin.

"Tapi Sasuke,bagimana bayi kita yang sedang aku kandung ini??"tanya Sakura.

"Kau!!! Aku akan tetap memberikan uang dan kebutuhan yang di perlukan kepadamu sampai bayi itu lahir. Setelah bayi itu kita akan melakukan test dia benar anak ku atau bukan. Sekarang pergilah!!!!"bentak Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pintu pun terbuka menampilkan raut wajah Itachi yang marah. Sakura yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil barang-barang nya dan pergi dari rumahku.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini,hah!!!"teriak Itachi.

Sasuke pov end.

~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~

Author pov.

Ternyata saat keluarga Sasuke pergi,Itachi masih berada di depan pintu rumah Sasuke sambil menahan marah karena apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke pada Naruto.

Itachi pun mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia pun menguping sambil merekam apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan hp yang dia pegang.

"Hasutan???"gumam Itachi.

Itachi pun mendengar Sasuke mengusir Sakura dan mengatakan bahwa tujuan Sasuke telah berhasil. Itachi yang daritadi menahan amarah lagsung mendobrak pintu rumah Sasuke.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini,hah!!!"teriak Itachi.

Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa memperdulikan apa yang akan terjadi pada Uchiha brother itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi membuang hp yang dari tadi dipegang dan memukul Sasuke. Sasuke hanya pasrah menerima pukulan yang di berikan kakak nya,Itachi.

'Hah...ini pantas aku terima karena telah menyakiti Naruto.'pikir Sasuke

Itachi yang sudah puas memukul Sasuke melihat ke arah Sasuke yang keadaan nya mengenaskan.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Aku memang pantas menerima hal ini,karena telah menyakiti nya. Naruto tak pantas untuk ku "kata Sasuke menertawai diri nya lagi.

"APA MAKSUDMU HAH!!! KARENA KAU MERASA SANGAT DIGILAI OLEH WANITA KAU MERASA NARUTO TAK PANTAS UNTUKMU KARENA DIA LAKI-LAKI HAH!!!"bentak Itachi sambil mencengkram kerah Sasuke.

"KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA ANIKI,JAGA UCAPANMU ITU"teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menangis mengingat apa yang telah ia perbuat pada Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum getir sambil menangis.

"Aku sangat-sangat mencintai nya..."lirih ku.

"TAPI KENAPA KAU MENYAKITI NARU-CHAN HAH!!!"teriak Itachi pada Sasuke.

"AKU SUDAH BILANG PADAMU,KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA"balas Sasuke dengan teriak.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang kurasakan. Aku... Aku... ARGGGRHHHH!!!!. APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN???!!."tanya Sasuke pada diri nya sendiri.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan nya,agar Naruto melupakan rasa cinta nya padaku. Naruto tak pantas bersama ku,bukan karena Naruto itu laki-laki atau apa pun. Aku lah yang merasa tak pantas bersama Naruto. Aku yang telah kotor ini tak mungkin bisa bersanding dengan Naruto. Jika boleh jujur,aku... aku sangat mencintai Naruto melebihi apa pun."kata Sasuke getir saat kenyataan dia melakukan sesuatu agar Naruto membenci diri nya.

Itachi yang melihat Sasuke begitu hancur,hanya bisa diam agar Sasuke menumpahkan kemarahan nya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang tejadi pada Sakura,saat itu aku pulang dari bekerja dan bertemu dengan Sakura lalu dia mengajak ku untuk mendatangi reuni SMA yang diadakan di bar. Aku pun yang ingin menemui teman saat SMA menyetujui nya. Dan bodoh nya aku,aku malah mabuk,dan ke esokan hari nya aku melihat diriku yang tidur sekasur dengan Sakura tanpa sehelai baju pun. Disitu aku merasa jijik dengan diri ku sendiri. Aku merasa kotor,karena telah menyentuh perempuan lain padahal aku sudah menikah HAHAHAHA"kata Sasuke sambil tertawa getir.

"Beberapa hari setelah itu,Sakura menemuiku dan bilang bahwa dia hamil. Dan rasa bersalah ku pada Naruto semakin besar,aku berfikir bahwa aku tak pantas untuk Naruto."kata Sasuke sambil menatap kosong lantai.

"Sebenarnya aku pun tidak langsung percaya pada Sakura karena dari yang aku tau dia itu jalang. Tetapi karena dia mengaku mengandung anak ku,dan dia menghasut diriku bila aku tidak percaya dia akan memberitahu Naruto. Aku pun mencegah nya,karena aku tak kuat bila Naruto mengetahui hal ini dan juga belum ada bukti yang benar. Dan ya,aku menunggu sampai bayi itu lahir dan kita akan melakukan test untuk mengetahui kebenaran nya."kata Sasuke masih dengan tatapan kosong itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak memberitahukan kepada Naruto???,dia pasti akan mengerti"kata Itachi lembut karena mengetahui kebenaran nya yang ada.

"Aku..."

"Sudah aku bilang aku tak kuat untuk memberitahu nya,setiap kali aku melihat nya rasa bersalah,menyesal dalam diriku semakin besar. Karena rasa cinta dia kepada diriku yang sudah kotor ini,aku merasa tak pantas menerima nya. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada diriku. Dan bodoh nya aku,aku lebih memilih menyakitinya agar dia membeci diriku ini."kata Sasuke sambil menangis setelah menyadari apa yang dia perbuat itu adalah salah.

"Itulah tujuanku membuat Naruto membenciku,biarkan aku menyesal apa yang telah ku perbuat"kata Sasuke pelan.

"Naruto gomen..."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal,maafkan aku Naru"

"Naru-bugh"

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkan hal tersebut,Sasuke pun jatuh pingsan karena luka-luka yang di dapat secara fisik dan mental.

"Sasuke!!!...Sasuke!!!!..."kata Itachi sambil menepuk pelan wajah Sasuke agar bangun.

"Shit..."umpat Itachi,ia pun mengambil hp yang tadi ia jatuhkan dan benar saja hp tersebut masih menyala dan merekam. Itachi pun menyimpanya dan akan Itachi tunjukan kepada Naruto bahwa Sasuke begitu mencintainya.

Itachi pun bergegas menuju mobil yang ia bawa sambil memapah Sasuke. Itachi melajukan mobil nya dengan cepat ke rumah sakit. Saat sampai di rumah sakit,Itachi memanggil para suster sambil memapah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun dibawa di masuk dalam UGD untuk di periksa. Itachi pun memberitahu pada kedua orang tua nya bahwa Sasuke berada di rumah sakit.

Ruangan UGD pun terbuka,dokter yang menangani Sasuke pun keluar dan menyuruh keluarga Uchiha mengikuti dia ke ruangan nya.

"Begini Uchiha-san,keadaan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini sedang mengalami koma. Dia sekarang akan di pindah di ruang ICU."kata dokter

"Berapa lama dia akan sadar dok?"kata Fugaku menyela saat dokter akan melanjutkan bicara.

"Kita tidak tau dia akan mengalami koma berapa lama,karena koma dia alami bukan karena koma kecelakaan apapun. Tubuh dia pun tak mengalami luka-luka yang cukup serius. Tetapi keadaan mental nya lah yang menyebabkan dia untuk koma. Sekarang semua nya tergantung pada dia. Uchiha Sasuke lah yang menentukan dia ingin sadar atau tidur selamanya sampai dia memutuskan untuk bangun. Jadi keputusan selanjutnya kita bisa melihat keadaan Sasuke kedepan nya."kata Dokter mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Saat keluar dari ruang dokter,keluarga Uchiha menuju ke tempat ICU. Itachi yang melihat keadaan Sasuke langsung jatuh terduduk dan menangis.

"Sssstttt...Tachi tenanglah,Sasuke akan baik-baik saja"kata mikoto lembut.

"Tousan,Kasan kalian harus mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto. Aku merasa bersalah membuat dia tertekan dan mengalami koma seperti ini. Ini aku mempunyai rekaman saat Sasuke bercerita tentang dia sangat mencintai Naruto."kata Itachi sambil menyalakan rekaman di hp nya.

Saat sudah mendengar kebenaran tersebut,mikoto langsung menangis dan Fugaku yang melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Ssssttttt... Sasuke koma bukan karena kesalahan kamu tachi...tenanglah"kata Mikoto sambil mengusap punggung Itachi.

"Kita harus menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi,aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Minato dan Naruto. Dan kau Itachi cari kebenaran tentang Sakura"kata Fugaku tegas.

Author pov end.

~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~

Itachi pov.

Aku pun sedang menunggu Sakura,untuk membicarakan tentang kebenaran yang ada. Tidak terlalu sulit menemui Sakura,karena aku mengajak Sakura bertemu menggunakan hp Sasuke.

Orang yang aku tunggu pun sampai,dia bertanya pada palayan. Pelayan itu pun mengantar Sakura padaku,aku melihat wajah Sakura yang kaget karena bukan Sasuke yang ia temui.

"Duduk lah Haruno-san"kata ku dingin.

Sakura pun duduk dengan gugup,aku hanya memperhatikan dia,Sakura yang merasa risih pun bertanya kepadaku.

"Ah...ada apa ya Itachi-san ingin bertemu denganku?."tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau beritahu aku sekarang sebenarnya bayi siapa yang sedang kau kandung itu. Jangan tanya aku tau darimana,Sasuke sudah menceritakan semua kepadaku. Dan jika kau tak menjawab dengan jujur,akan sangat berbahaya karena telah membohongi keluarga Uchiha. Apa kau tidak berfikir seperti itu?"tanya ku to the point.

"Kenapa Itachi-san tidak percaya,aku memang mengandung anak Sasuke"kata Sakura.

"Ah...dari informasi yang aku dapat,kau tidak hanya tidur dengan Sasuke,kau sudah tidur dengan banyak laki-laki atau bisa aku sebut kau itu JALANG. Dan jika kau tidak jujur sekarang,kebenaran akan terungkap saat bayi itu lahir kau tau itu. Jika kau jujur sekarang aku akan ampuni kamu,tetapi jika tidak jangan harap kau bisa menghirup udara lagi setelah bayi itu lahir. Jadi mana yang kau pilih?"tanyaku lagi.

"Oke...ini memang bukan anak dari Sasuke. Dan aku bukan jalang seperti yang anda katakan. Aku menjebak Sasuke saat dia sedang mabuk. Dia tidak pernah meniduriku. Aku mengandung anak dari salah satu orang yang datang saat reuni. Dan saat aku bangun orang yang meniduri sudah tidak ada,dan saat itu aku melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur karena mabuk dan aku berfikir bahwa ini kesempatan aku untuk dekat dengan Sasuke. Aku pun menaruh nya di kasur dan aku membuat keadaan bahwa kita telah bercinta. Aku tau bahwa ini salah,tapi aku sangat mencintai Sasuke."lirih Sakura sambil menangis.

"Apa kau tidak tau,kau bukan hanya menyakiti hati satu orang tapi kau menyakiti hati dua orang. Sasuke mencintai istri nya,Naruto dan Naruto pun mencintai Sasuke. Tapi kau datang semua menjadi kacau."kataku masih dingin.

"Aku tau,aku telah menyakiti Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-san. Tapi bukan hanya mereka yang merasakan sakit hati,aku pun merasakan nya. Saat Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sakit dan juga sebaliknya,aku pun juga merasakan sakit. Karena diriku lah yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu. Aku juga manusia yang mempunyai perasaan,tetapi rasa cinta aku pada Sasuke membutakan diriku."kata Sakura dengan perasaan bersalah dan air mata nya pun masih mengalir dengan deras.

"Sekarang bukalah hati mu untuk orang lain,Sasuke bukanlah jodoh mu. Apa kau tau bahwa dia sekarang mengalami koma karena perasaan bersalah nya pada Naruto sangat besar. Kita tidak tau berapa lama Sasuke akan bangun. Semua tergantung Sasuke,jika dia memutuskan untuk sadar."kataku sudah sedikit lembut karena mengetahui Sakura merasa bersalah.

Sakura yang mendengar jika Sasuke koma,perasaan bersalah pun menambah besar. Tangis Sakura pun menambah kencang karena dirinya lah semua menjadi kacau.

"Apa kau tau dimana Naruto? Aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan semua nya. Tolong beritahu aku."kata Sakura di sela tangis nya.

Aku pun menceritakan jika Naruto berada di Korea tetapi kita tidak bisa bertemu karena Naruto yang selalu menghindar dan tak mau mendengar penjelasan kita.

Itachi pov end.

~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~

Author pov.

Hari ini tepat 1 bulan Sasuke mengalami koma,Sakura dan Itachi pun sedang menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Mereka telah membujuk Naruto untuk bertemu.Naruto pun datang dan langsung mendudukan diri di depan Itachi.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kalian katakan"kata Naruto dingin

Sakura dan Itachi pun menjelaskan jika Sasuke mencintai Naruto. Saat mendengar dari mulut Itachi,Naruto tak mempercayai nya. Itachi pun menunjukan rekaman percakapan Sasuke dan Itachi saat itu.

Saat rekaman itu berakhir Naruto menangis,Itachi pun memberitahu bahwa Sasuke mengalami koma. Dan Sakura meminta maaf sambil berlutut karena merusak rumah tangga Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto yang memang mempunyai hati yang sangat baik,memaafkan Sakura dengan mudah.

Mereka pun berencana untuk pulang ke Jepang bersama.

Naruto sekarang berada di ruang ICU,Naruto pun langsung memeluk Sasuke yang masih koma dan menangis dalam diam.

Setiap hari,Naruto akan mendatangi ruang ICU dan menceritakan banyak hal. Keadaan Sasuke yang tak menandakan dia akan bangun membuat resah,karena kesehatan tubuh nya melemah karena bergantung terhadap alat dokter dan infus.

Saat ini genap memasuki 5 bulan Sasuke mengalami koma,tubuh Sasuke yang kurus membuat Naruto menangis dan meminta Sasuke untuk membuka mata nya.

"Sasuke berapa lama lagi kau akan tidur? Aku sudah ada disini,apa kau tidak rindu?"lirih Naruto.

Tiba-tiba pendeteksi jantung Sasuke melemah Naruto pun langsung memencet alarm darurat. Dokter pun menyuruh Naruto keluar,Naruto pun menangis di luar ruangan Sasuke.

Keluarga Uchiha pun sampai saat mereka menerima bahwa keadaan Sasuke memburuk.

"Ssssttttt...Naru-chan tenang,Sasuke anak yang kuat"lirih mikoto sambil mengusap menantu nya.

Dokter pun memberitahu bahwa masa kritis Sasuke telah berlalu. Dan keadaan Sasuke tidak memungkinkan untuk tidur selamanya.

"Apa kita boleh masuk dokter?"tanya Itachi.

"Boleh tetapi hari ini lebih baik hanya satu orang saja"

"Naru kau yang masuk saja,kami masih akan berbicara kepada dokter lagi"kata Fugaku.

Naruto pun memasuki ruangan Sasuke,tangis pun tak bisa dibendung. Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju Sasuke,di sentuh nya tangan Sasuke. Suster yang masih berada di dalam hanya melihat mereka dengan prihatin.

"Sasuke kapan kau bangun? Apa kau tak mencintai ku?. Aku..."

Naruto pun mendekatkan wajah nya pada Sasuke dan mengecup dahi Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu."kata Naruto sambil menangis.

Suster yang memperhatikan mereka menahan tangis karena melihat Naruto yang setia menunggu. Dan suster itu pun melihat jari tangan Sasuke yang bergerak perlahan.

Suster pun langsung memanggil dokter,yang untung nya masih berada di depan pintu ruang Sasuke.

"Dokter Tuan Uchiha dia sadar"kata Suster itu.

Naruto yang belum sadar,bingung melihat suster dan dokter yang memeriksa Sasuke lagi. Mata Sasuke pun terbuka secara perlahan dan membuat Naruto cepat-cepat menutup mulut nya karena jika tidak dia akan menjerit senang. Air mata senang pun masih mengalir,keluarga Uchiha yang melihat tersebut menangis haru karena Sasuke yang sudah sadar.

"Na-naru"lirih Sasuke saat membuka mata perlahan.

"Tenang Uchiha-san saya akan memeriksa anda terlebih dahulu."kata dokter.

Setelah dokter memeriksa,dokter mengatakan bahwa Sasuke baik-baik saja tetapi dia bisa mengalami koma seperti ini lagi jika dia merasa tertekan mental nya lagi dan tubuh Sasuke yang butuh terapi untuk membiasakan tubuh nya agar menjadi sehat.

Naruto pun perlahan mendekati Sasuke,dia pun langsung memeluk Sasuke dan menangis dengan keras. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu"lirih Sasuke walau susah mengatakan nya karena tubuh nya yang sudah lama tak ia gerakan.

Inilah cerita kisah cinta segitiga antara Sasuke,Naruto dan Sakura.

Cinta segitiga yang membuat mereka merasakan apa yang dinamakan rasa sakit.

Membuat mereka belajar tentang penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

Membuka mata mereka dan hati mereka.

Dan yang paling penting jujur terhadap perasaan kita sendiri.

Memang benar cinta adalah hal yang paling merepotkan untuk dipahami.

Tetapi saat kau sudah mengalami yang nama nya cinta,kita akan belajar banyak disitu.

Jadi jangan remehkan apa yang nama nya cinta,karena kita bisa buta akan cinta seperti Sakura.

Seperti Sasuke yang tidak jujur akan perasaan yang dialami nya.

Seperti Naruto yang bertahan demi cinta nya walau telah disakiti.

Author pov end.

~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~

#end.

Hai...

Jangan lupa buat review ya!!!

Maaf jika typo bertebaran dan gaje...

Terima kasih...


End file.
